Companies today are faced with the challenge of providing tools to support an increasingly mobile workforce while under obligations to protect data and meet legal requirements for securing consumer information. Enterprises who value the privacy and secrecy of their sensitive communications should consider who sits in the middle of their electronic communications. Between foreign governments and infrastructure providers, the opportunity to capture unprotected text messages, phone calls, and emails deliberately is real. Absent viable solutions from the enterprise, employees will inevitably choose consumer grade tools that will undermine these obligations.
Unfortunately, existing approaches to securing communications can be difficult and/or cumbersome to use. As one example, some approaches to data security make use of digital certificates or keys, or pre-shared passwords, which can be tedious to manage. Further, existing approaches are often susceptible to interception (e.g., eavesdropping and man-in-the middle attacks), forensic analysis, and impersonation.
Thus, there is a need for a secure communications tool for enterprises that can help them comply with statutes and regulations for securing their data and their consumer's information.